


手心的热度

by Yuli_0811



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuli_0811/pseuds/Yuli_0811
Summary: Jumin R-15劇透預警Day10 凌晨電話的延伸





	手心的热度

妳在床上不安的翻了个身，感觉心跳声大得快冲破这静谧的夜晚，悄悄将脸埋入棉被里，呼吸间却全是他身上好闻的味道，无声的强调床的另一侧正躺着的男人。

夜晚的声音总是更加清晰，妳却无法从他的呼吸间判断他是否还醒著。

这些天发生了太多意料之外的事，妳知道他不断在累积压力和情绪，虽然他总是温柔的与妳交谈，但眉宇间那抹化不开的疲惫，依旧让人心疼，妳希望他至少能好好睡一觉休息。

明明该是这样想的......心里却总有一种烦躁，妳突然又希望他还醒著，并像妳一样被这种烦躁所包围困扰。

回过神时，手里已经按下快捷键了。

「唉......」  
铃声响了不到一秒，马上就被接起，手机里传来他淡淡的叹息声。

「为什么要叹气？」

「为什么妳要在这个时候打给我？......我叫妳去睡觉......」妳听着他的声音，之前那股缠绕的思绪渐渐被平息，妳转过身想看看他的脸。

「噢......如果你像这样一直翻来覆去，我的耐心会用完的。请不要动，还有不要闹。」带点无奈的抱怨，让妳心情更加愉悅，妳悄悄伸出手在他的手心蹭了蹭，被他反手抓住，并警告似的握了一下。

恶作剧的心一旦起了头，就很难停止，眼看手上不能动了，妳便朝手机轻轻吹气，「......那像这样吹气呢？」手上的禁锢更用力了些，感觉手心的热度似乎在升高，「......我今天应该打破我所有的规则吗？不，我不该这样。」妳听见他喃喃的低语。

「亲爱的，你没听说过耳朵是非常敏感的吗？如果我也对妳做一样的事，你就会知道这样是不行的。打开妳的耳朵听好。」当吹气声通过话筒传入耳里时，妳惊得差点把手机扔到床下，「怎么样？妳了解我的痛苦了吗？」还没来得及厘清心上那股颤栗的感受，妳听见他的反问，抬眼却撞上他的视线，妳感觉血液好像在迅速往上流动。

烦躁的思绪又开始在脑里横冲直撞。

「妳的脸红了......是发烧了吗？」妳无措的撇开眼，不想去思考这句话到底是关心还是报复。

他却在这时把妳往怀里稍微拉近一些，「我的体温通常比较低。那这样妳在我怀中就会拥有完美的温度......」妳突然有点退缩，正想悄悄转移话题，「要后悔也来不及了。是妳先开始的......把电话掛断，好好期待吧。」他似乎看出了妳的窘迫，连说话时都带点愉悅的尾音。

情急之下，妳慌乱开口，「那你来摸摸我的头吧，我睡不着。」

天知道，妳只想立刻咬断自己的舌头。

他愣了愣，无奈的叹息「唉......我就是阻止不了妳，对吧？妳为什么不到我这来呢？」

他轻声的试探，「再靠近一点就好......」低沉的嗓音带点诱惑的邀请，「只要我的身体能感觉到妳很靠近......我就摸摸妳的头。」他将你们还相握着的手，拉至唇边吻了吻「......妳喜欢这个协议吗？」

妳一向对他低声的请求和温柔的注视没有招架力，他很清楚。

最后还是选择乖乖的靠近他的怀里，毕竟这个男人实在是太犯规。

「嗯？不要这样。不要背对着我。我不想错过妳睡觉时的任何姿态。」闷在怀里太久，空气容易变得稀薄，妳不适的动了动，将下巴靠在他的肩上，「没错，像这样抬高妳的下巴。就算不太舒服也一样......我很自私，我想要感受到妳。」和他近距离的拥抱，让妳有种离他的心脏非常靠近的错觉，能感觉到你们的心跳声渐渐合拍的跳动着，妳知道他一定也有相同的想法，仿佛都能听见他如猫咪般愉悅的呼噜声。

大概这辈子都放不下他了，妳想。

他身上沐浴后清冷的味道，说话时低沉的嗓音，望着妳时宠溺的眼神，以及只向妳展露的内心，他身上的一切都让妳无比眷恋。

妳看着他落在脸庞的碎发，受蛊惑似的收紧手臂，将自己与他的身体完全贴合，贪婪的汲取他颈间的热度。

「妳不应该这么纵容我的，妳让我陷得太深了......现在是妳该为妳的行为负责的时间了。」

手中的电话被他抽掉关机，随手丟到一旁，「掛掉电话吧。这只会妨碍我们。」贴上妳的耳旁，说话间吐息的热度，全贯入妳的耳内，「閒聊到此为止。好好的享受吧。」

他的吻覆上来时，妳感觉今夜一直缠绕在心头的烦躁，突然间有了出口，想拥有他......想被他拥有，这样直白的欲望，在这样的时刻，深刻并强烈的在体内炸裂，让妳无所适从，却坠落得甘之如饴。

这是妳们第二次的亲吻，不像上次那般带着强硬，此刻，他比那时更加温柔的吸吮妳的下唇，舌尖缓慢的一遍遍描绘妳的唇型，他的吻带点虔诚的意味，像是对待珍宝般的小心翼翼，你知道他在确认，用这样的方式向妳寻求许可，就算嘴上霸道又强势的下令，却还是在等待妳的回应。

才不是冷酷的机器人，这个男人明明骨子里都刻著柔情。

妳将手指深入他的发间，主动加深了吻，耳边不断响起带点粘腻的水声，妳感觉到他的手伸入到睡裙内，蹭著妳的大腿侧轻抚，食指微微拉开内裤的边缘，毫无预警的，让它弹向妳的臀部。

「啊......」妳被刺激的轻呼出声，他顺势纠缠住妳的舌，时不时的舔过敏感的软颚，妳只能被动的接受他的索取，来不及吞咽的津液延著嘴角蔓延。

他在妳快被吻得窒息前退开了，妳还没缓过神，又想伸出舌尖舔上去，却被他轻笑着吻过嘴角，这才冷静下来，让自己喘口气，内衣的背扣早就在不知觉间被解开，松垮的罩在胸前，隔着布料相互摩擦，他伸进妳的内裤，在妳的喘息间，缓慢又情色的搓揉妳的臀瓣。

妳从来都不知道，快感会来得如此汹湧，眼前被泪水沾染得有些朦胧，妳舒服的挪动朝某处热源蹭著，他手上使力托起你的臀部，在妳趴向他的瞬间用力一顶，炙热的顶端狠狠撞上穴口，「啊......唔......」，妳感受到硬挺隔着薄透的睡裤缓缓的蹭弄，一下下撞在敏感的花核，「嗯......哈......」，呻吟声全数被他封入在舌尖。

攀上高潮的瞬间，妳忍不住一口咬在他的肩上，「唔......」他闷哼一声，却没有阻止妳，手掌安抚似的摸着妳头，「舒服吗？」他轻咬了下妳的耳尖，高潮后的身子太过敏感，妳被他惊的缩起身，胡乱哼着应声，吐息间都带有隐隐的啜泣，捧起妳的脸，他轻柔的吻去上头交错的泪痕，最终在妳的额间虔诚的落下一吻，印上他的誓言。

简单的帮妳清理过后，他将妳稳妥的塞进被褥当中，隔绝了任何可能著凉的地方，这期间一直低著红透的脸，不敢与他对视，妳庆幸在这黑夜中，他无法看清妳脸上的表情。

「......好了。快睡吧，我的天使。」  
这一下折腾了大半夜，早已超出原本的作息时间，妳也确实有点困了，

但是......

妳望向他腿间明显抬头的欲望，不自觉吞了下口水，「......那你呢？」他伸手轻拍妳的头，而后带点警告的捏了捏妳小巧的耳垂，「我去冲个澡，马上就回来......这次可別在闹了。」

妳在他转身离开前，拉住了他垂在身侧的手，四目相对时，轻轻地，一字一句笑着开口。

「我爱你」  
窗外的月光洒在他身上，似乎柔和了他的双眼和脸庞。

妳在闭上眼前，映入眼帘的，是他带着泪的微笑。

我也爱妳，胜过我自己。  
\--------------------------------------------------  
下一次，我一定会亲手摘下属于我的果实。

妳要记住，在那之前，不要让我看到任何一点破绽，或许我会企图折断妳的翅膀，将妳牢牢锁在怀中，但我的爱啊，妳值得这世间最美好的一切。

我想成为妳心中的夕阳，温暖而彻底，和煦而强烈，我会以一种完全不同的方式，去照耀妳的人生，妳的思想，妳的世界，甚至是未来。

最终

我会拥有妳的一切

从头到脚。


End file.
